New Ninja
by Zero of the Black Knights
Summary: Story of Konohamaru, Hanabi Hyuuga, and an OC who learn what it means to be real Ninja, just an idea, may discontinue if no one is interested in the story


Disclaimer: Yah don't own anyone but OC's which you can steal if you want.

A/N: Read the story. Some characters stolen since I don't want to make up new characters all the time.

He was the worst student at the academy. Not being one for studying, skiping class, and sleeping while he was there he had problems keeping up with the others. Everyone knew who he was, his dream to become Hokage, he huge grin, his grit and determination, sporting his green gogles. He had no bloodline limit, no extrodinary Jutsus, he had trouble with the most basic techniques.

He didn't have alot of real friends, the girls didn't like him, and the boys didn't respect him. They just knew him from someone elses legacy, he wasn't Konohomaru of the leaf, he was honorable grandson of the third Hokage, the man who was said to be the strongest in history, who trained the Sannin, who defeated Orochimaru to defend the leaf and gave up his life in the process. He had alot to live up to and his biggest goal in life was to be the greatest. He worked hard everyday, he had no natural talent, no incredible abilities, he wasn't a genius, he was Konohomaru, and he would be the greatest, after Naruto-neesan.

OTHER POV

She was the best student at the academy, the heiress to the Hyuuga clan. She had surpassed her sister along time ago, while still not at Neji-neesans level she was the second most powerful Hyuuga of the active Shinobi. The elders and her father retired long ago and she only had to surpass Neji, although Hinata had improved a great deal she was only about on par with Hanabi, but Hinata was a few years older as well, five to be exact giving her a slight advantage, and Hanabi would win while they spared. She had incredible abilities and a powerful bloodline limit, the best if used correctly. Her grades ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu and skills with wepons were the best. Hyuugas generly only used there taijutsu which was virtually indestructable since it could block all ninjutsu, was superior to any taijutsu and could see through genjutsu. She was gifted with this and so much more, normally she would have been cursed to protect her older sister but since she was now the Heiress she would remain a main branch member.

That was a lot of pressure though, her father would train her for three hours a day, plus make her spar with Neji to see where she matched up. She could hold her own for a while against him but not beat him. Though her father was suportive, when she would bring home the best grades possible, and remained the number one academy student he would praise her as a true hyuuga, if she failed, well she had seen what her father did to Hinata.

Due to her being a hyuuga she trained under the family style since she was young, this was her first year at the academy, almost no one passed in there first year or was even at the top of the class, uchiha Itachi had done it, the fourth Hokage had done it Hyuuga Neji did it but entered to years later then his earliest to train up, plus her father was still a jounin then and Neji didn't want to have to train under him.

Narration

The Children stood outside the examiners room waiting to be called in. First to be called was Hanabi, she put an arrogant smirk on her face and walked in. She walked out a moment later and her friend Marle walked over to her. "Hey Hanabi, how was it?" "Heh, too easy just make 2 bunshin, I made 10 just to show them how easy it was." Hanabi had the best Chakra manipulation in the class, the best they had seen since Haruno Sakura, she needed it for the gentle fist style. "Damn, I suck at bunshin."

The kids were called one by one until finaly it was Konohamaru's turn. He walked into the office. Iruka saw him and smiled. "Sarutobi Konohamaru, we need you to creat 2 bunshin to pass." Konohamaru smirked and put his hands together. "Kage Bunshin no Juutsu." Konohamaru created 5 perfect shadow clones. "Konohamaru where did you learn that? you didn't steal the scroll from the tower did you?" "Nah Naruto-neesan taught me it when he got back from his trip. He's been showing me techniques since he got back, that's the only one I can do right now but he's been showing me how to climb trees with my chakra.

'Amazing, Naruto picked up on Kage Bunshin because it requires so much chakra and not much shaping, but Konohamaru got it just from his normal chakra, unlike Naruto who needed massive chakra to hold back the kyuubi Konohamaru has very little chakra, maybe some of the third is inside him after all.'

"Congradulations Konohamaru you pass."

All the new Genin in the waiting room jumped up as they heard a giant yell of YAHOO.

All the new Gennin sat there waiting for Iruka to announce the teams.

"Alright First team is squad 25 which will consist of Ranma" A tall boy wearing a chinese silk shirt and a pigtail walked over and sat in a corner, "Ryoga" A taller boy wearing a bandana a backpack and an umbrella strapped to it walked over and sat by Ranma. "and lastly Akane." A girl with short blue hair whearing a Karate gi walked over and sat next to them.

"Secondly squad 18 consisting of Marle," A girl with a ponytail and white clothes went and sat down, "Crono," An orange haired kid with a bandana and a katana walked over and sat in another corner "And Magus." A kid with long blue hair and a scyth walked over and sat next to him."

"Sqaud 19 is last consisting of Konohamaru, Hanabi, and Hikari Yuya." A beautiful blond girl with a pony tail wearing a kimono walked over and sat by them. The Hikari clan only had one chile it was a law to protect there bloodline so that if they did die they wouldn't be used against Konoha. Iruka placed the final rankings on the board for all to see. It was a tradition, and helped the kids know where they stand.

'Dang Moegi and Udon never made it, there skills are worse than mine and there not really suited for this, I don't think there ready anyways but this will be tough on them.'

1. Hanabi

2. Magus

3. Ranma

4. Ryoga

5. Crono

6. Yuya

7. Marle

8. Akane

9. Konohamaru

'Argh last place again, I'm not the failure of the Rookies. Well so was Naruto and he surpassed all the others, hey yah I'm following in Naruto's footsteps.'

'First again, of course, paired with Yuya and Konohamaru, well Yuya is strong, agressive, but not to bright and can't perform very good Taijutsu and Konohamaru is an idiot, but then again we've had some impressive idiots in out time.'

The teams left, in the morning they would meet there sensei's and start Training. Hanabi went strait home and Konohamaru was about to leave when Yuya walked up to him "Hey Konohamura-kun lets go shopping." "What for" "Aside from Ninja supplies we need new clothes, your wearing yellow and Im in a kimono." Yuya grabbed his hand and dragged him off. They both were fairly well off in terms of money, Yuya comming from a prestigous clan and Konohomaru being the thirds grandson. Yuya had bought a black shirt and black pants with black kung fu slippers and a hood that could be pulled over for a mask if they had to assassinate someone or stay hidden in the shadows, she wore her forhead protector around her waist. Konohamaru bought a dark grean outfit and wore his headband on his forhead. They then went over to Tenten's store for some weapons. After picking up some Shuirken, Kunai, exploding tags, and a couple scrolls they went to Chouji's for some soldier pills and then finally to the departments store for some basic bandages and such.

Konohomaru got home and was exhausted, they had shopped for three hours. He went strait to bed.

In the morning his alarm clock went off and he ran to the top of the academy building. On the way he met Yuya and they walked together. They got up there and Hanabi was sitting there with there eyes shut, her arms were crossed and her headband was on her forhead. "Hey there." Konohomaru yelled at her. She just ingnored him and Konohamaru get real angry. Just then there Jounin instructor walked out.

"Hello. My name is Hyuuga Neji, I will be instructing you, we will now introduce ourselves, are likes and dislikes and our greatest goal."

Konohamaru jumped up. "My name is Konohamaru, I like learning new ninja techniques and hate being refered to as the thirds grandson, my dream is to become the seventh Hokage."

Neji looked at him "Don't you mean the sixth Hokage."

"No, because the sixth Hokage will be Naruto-Neesan." Neji smirked, Yuya smiled and Hanabi chuckled a bit. "Cheering for someone else is no way to accomplish your goals, the only one you have is yourself."

'Great it seems she's become arrogant being the heiress, looks like we'll need to fix that."

Next Yuya stood up. "My name is Yuya, I like shopping for myself but hate shopping for others. My dream is to become a great Kunoichi so my clan doesn't die out."

"My name is Hanabi, I like fighting and hate loosers, my goal is to surpass all previous Hyuuga's and lead the clan."

'So she's implying she'll beat me, interesting." 

Well kids lets head over to training area 5. Were going to test you to see how strong you kids are.

Done for now, Moegi and Udon suck.


End file.
